When Pigs Fly
by BcozYou'reMyFriendSeaweedBrain
Summary: Travis and Katie. Worst enemies. But when Katie makes a promise, one that she never intended to keep, Tratie might just get a head-start. Set before the second Titan War. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back!**

**I've always wanted to do a Traite FanFiction so here it is!  
This story is set before the second Titan War, just so you know. **

**BTW, school started again yesterday, so I won't be updating as much :(. But I won't forget about you guys! I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

"Leave me alone Travis!" Katie Gardner shouted at the brown haired, blue eyes boy. A smirk was plastered on his face as he followed the really pissed off daughter of Demeter. The Stoll brothers and sons of Hermes had just (yet again) pranked the Demeter cabin, and Katie was in no mood for forgiveness.

"Aww, come on Katie-Kat," Travis whined, but his endless pleas were all in vain.

"Travis Stoll, that was the _last straw_," she growled through gritted teeth. Travis and his idiot of a brother Conner had thought that it was an oh-so-good-idea to put chocolate Easter-bunnies on the roof of the Demeter, and they seemed unfazed by the fact that they would soon face the wrath of the not so meek daughter of Demeter.

"If you _ever_ do anything, and I mean _anything_, like that again I will personally set Annabeth on you," Katie's threats definitely weren't empty ones, and Travis' face paled considerably. If there was something that Travis did _not_ want to see was the other end of Annabeth's blade.

Katie smirked as Travis pondered his options. His eyebrows creased together and he absentmindedly made a clicking sound with his tongue. Finally, he sighed and looked at the girl in front of him and gave her his famous puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Travis asked, praying to the gods that she would let him off easily. He would never admit to it, but Travis thought that Katie is scary. Katie, however, doesn't give in that easily.

She smirked; it was obvious that she had won. Again. "I want you and Connor to clean the roof of the cabin and water my vines for a month. Oh, add a week of desserts and I won't kill you," Travis let out a long breath that he didn't realize he had been holding in, obviously relieved, but Katie hadn't finished, "yet. I won't kill you _yet_. Now get to work on the roof."

The pair had reached the door of the Demeter cabin, and Travis was about to say something when Katie cut him off. "No. No rain-checks, no excuses and NO exceptions."

And on that happy note, she slammed the door in his face, leaving the dumbstruck Travis alone on her doorstep.

* * *

Travis walked along the outskirts of the arena, looking for someone to spar with. He stopped when he saw Katie. She didn't know it, but Travis had a huge crush on her and the only way that he knew how to get her attention was by pranking her cabin. Well, it worked: Katie definitely noticed him a lot more now, but Travis had a sneaky feeling that it wasn't a good thing.

"Hey, Katie-Kat, wanna spar?" Travis asked her. Katie rolled her eyes at the nickname and nodded; she hasn't anything else to do.

"One condition," she said, "we can win by any means possible."

Now, Travis was confused. _Any means possible? What does that mean?_

"It means that any means of distraction can be used to get the opponent to drop their weapon," At times, it seemed like Katie could read minds. The truth was, she was very good at reading expressions. "So?"

"Cool," Travis shrugged. This meant that he had the advantage. Travis was the _King_ of distractions. But unknown to him, Katie had a few tricks up her sleeve too, and this was the perfect opportunity to try them out.

They circled each other until Travis grew impatient. He lunged at his partner and aimed his sword at her side. She parried and struck at his arm and missed by a hair's width.

"You know," Katie mused, "you're never going to win."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Katie-Kat," Travis replied. Katie's face darkened at the use of her nickname. No matter _how _many times she told him Travis still continued to call her *urgh* _Katie-Kat._

Katie swung an extra-hard blow at Travis' chest, which he narrowly blocked with his shield. As soon as her sword struck his shield, a loud sound filled the air.

Katie stared at him in disbelief. "A Whoopee-Cushion? Seriously?"

"You said _any_ kind of distraction," Travis retorted as he struck a blow at her thigh, which she narrowly dodged.

"So I did," she replied, as she parried a blow with her shield.

"You've gotten better since our last sparring match," she noted.

Travis looked at Katie with surprise. She actually complimented him. No, this must be part of her master plan to throw him off his mark. "Well, Katie-Kat, with the prophecy and Percy's sixteenth coming up, we had better up our game."

"Wow, that's actually a decent idea," Katie replied, striking with extra force as payback for the use of her nick-name, "but you're never going to beat me. You do know that."

But, that wasn't entirely true. Katie wasn't kidding when she said that Travis' combat skills had improved. He was faster, and Katie was beginning to struggle. This situation required drastic measures. She had come up with this new strategy the night before. It wouldn't work very well on the battle field, but in _friendly_ combat with the Stolls, it would work just fine.

Katie was hoping that she wouldn't have to use her new strategy, and was too busy debating the pro's and con's in her head that she didn't notice it when Travis locked her sword in his. She was snapped out of her gaze a second too late; Travis had sent her sword flying across the arena.

"Looks like I won, Katie-Kat," Travis said smugly, sword to her throat.

But Katie shook her head, "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Stoll."

"Wha-" Travis was cut off when Katie did the most unexpected thing in the world. She had grabbed the front of his T-shirt, looked him in the eyes…and _kissed_ him. Yes, Kathryn Gardner, Daughter of Demeter and publicly labeled _Stoll Twins #1 Worst Nightmare,_ was kissing Travis Stoll. Any onlooker would have been so confused, that his brain would end up pouring out his ear into a puddle on the floor.

Travis was so surprised, that he dropped his sword and shield, but quickly melted into the kiss; his brain crumbling and turning to mush. He kissed her back, unaware of anything that was going on around him. All he saw was him and Katie. (As mentioned before, his brain is now a puddle of seawater on the floor of the arena)

Katie was shocked. _He kissed her back?_ Katie thought that the Stoll twins pranked her and her cabin because they didn't like her. She had never even considered that it was because Travis had _feelings_ for her and wanted to be noticed.

Katie was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she forgot what she was doing. _She was kissing TRAVIS STOLL. _She quickly pulled away, grabbed her sword and shield and turned around to face a completely befuddled Travis Stoll. While he was still in his dazed state, she held her sword to his throat said, "I believe that _I _won that match. Oh and just so you know," she glared at him, "I still hate you."

And without another word, Katie stormed out of the arena praying that no-one else saw the incident that had just occurred.

* * *

**So what did you think. Please review, I desperately need feedback!**

**This will be a two or three shot, so there will be major Traite in the next few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh. My. Gods. After I posted the first chapter, I had 49 views in the first three hours. And three reviews. Wooooo hooooo!**

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews, they really motivate me (so keep them up if you want me to update quicker).**

* * *

The Strawberry Fields were a beautiful place to be, especially for a daughter of Demeter. Every day, Katie would go down and talk to the plants. She says that it helps them grow. Some people say that she's crazy, but she believes that it helps them to grow. Travis always teased her about it, ever since he found out. When she found out that Demeter was her mother she was thrilled, that is, until two certain Hermes brothers came along. At first, they were quite good friends. Katie was always quiet and it was nice to be around people more confident. But when they started to get older, they began to drift apart, and that was when the pranking started. At first it was just small things like witty remarks or just being annoying, but then he started to prank her.

At first, Katie didn't really mind. She thought they were funny, and some of them were quite ingenious. But after a couple of months, it became clear that the pranks were not going to stop. After that, she made it _quite_ clear to both Stoll brothers that, if they wanted to remain on her good side, they would lay off on the pranking. Of course, no such thing happened.

Some afternoons, Katie would just sit in the Strawberry Fields and cry. Cry because of Travis Stoll and because of her newly dyed green hair. (She _did _get Travis back for that one though; the Stolls looked like clowns for a week. After that, they knew never to mess with the Aphrodite cabin and their permanent make-up). That was her special place. Often, she would just sit there and cry, or think, or laugh.

This particular evening was a whole week after she kissed Travis. She, once again, was sitting in the Strawberry Fields, talking to the plants. Katie thought herself lucky; no-one else knew but Travis and herself, and for that she was thankful.

Katie heard the conch shell horn in the distance, followed by the sounds of chatter of the other campers. Katie was never with them; she preferred to be alone. Annabeth was one of her closer friends, along with her other siblings, but apart from that, she liked to keep to herself. She has slowly become more confident; she talked with Lou Ellen sometimes, and Annabeth was always willing to talk (but she was always around Percy these days, Katie was counting down the days until they became a couple. They were the most oblivious two people in the world).

Slowly, she dusted herself off, said goodbye to the strawberries (she _swore_ that they grew a little bit) and made her way down to join the other campers. One thing she didn't notice though, was Travis Stoll walking up behind her.

"Hiya Katie-Kat," Travis said, causing Katie to jump. Her expression quickly changed from shock to displeasure. Travis' blue eyes were gleaming, obviously pleased that he scared her. _Some people never change._

"What do you want Stoll?" Katie replied, her face showing no emotion.

"Ooh, on last name terms are we now, Gardner?" he asked as they made their way to the Dining Pavilion.

"Apparently so," Katie replied as she quickened her pace, trying to get rid of the parasite commonly known as Travis Stoll. Clouds began to form overhead, threatening with the promise of a storm. _Zeus must either be arguing with Hera again. Either that or he's in his hot-tub._

"Not so fast now," he said as he jogged to catch up with her. "I have the feeling you've been avoiding me."

This was true. Ever since their sparring match in the arena, Katie had avoided any contact of any kind with the Stoll brothers. It was convenient that they hadn't pranked her since the 'Chocolate Bunnies on the Demeter Cabin Roof' incident. But, Katie knew that she had to face him one day or another.

"What makes you think that?" she asked sarcastically. She had purposely made it clear that she didn't want to talk to him. She would leave if he entered a room, glare at him if he grinned at her and wouldn't give him a second glance if they crossed paths.

"You're not even talking to me!" Travis exclaimed. Thunder clapped over their heads, causing them both to jump. _Yep, it's definitely the arguing. _Katie thought, rolling her eyes, C_an't the gods give it a rest? _As if to prove her wrong, at that moment, it began to rain. "Look, I know you don't really like me, but don't give me the silent treatment!"

Katie was getting really irritated now. _Can't he just leave me alone?_ "Look, do you want something or not, because I would really prefer it if you didn't."

Now Travis was annoyed. "I just came over here to ask if you wanted to come to dinner with me as an apology for whatever I've done this time. No need to be so snappy."

"Me? Go out with _you_? What planet are you from?" Katie retorted, her voice rising. As soon as she said it, she instantly regretted it. In truth, she actually felt a bit guilty about turning down Travis, especially when she saw his hurt expression.

"Oh great, now I'm not good enough for you?" Travis asked, his voice rose to the brink of shouting. Everyone else was already inside the Dining Pavilion, unaware of the argument taking place not two-hundred yards away.

"I never said that," Katie snapped, turning away. At this point, they were both soaked to the skin, but neither of them had any intention of backing down from their argument.

"So you _will_ go out with me?" Travis asked. He was confused. _She wouldn't go out with him but he's good enough for her?_

"Ha," Katie laughed, short and humourless. She grabbed the front of Travis' shirt and glared at him. "I'll go out with you when pigs fly." She let go of him and said "And you can hold me to that."

"Oh, believe me, I will," Travis retorted.

Katie nodded curtly and glared at him one last time before turning in the opposite direction. She walked away from the Dining Pavilion, her appetite suddenly waning. Shivering madly, Katie made her way to the Strawberry Field once again, but not before looking back at Travis who was sitting down at the Hermes table next to Connor. She stared at him for what seemed like forever, but he didn't look back once.

* * *

**So, there we are. Poor Katie. :(**

**Free virtual cookies for SwiftieClaire (thanks for following!), The bossy girl and Walking Horse Girl 21 **

**Luv you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome. I'd also like to say well done to ****blueice2449**** who guessed what is going to happen (a free virtual cookie for you (::))**

**This chapter has some brotherly bonding between Connor and Travis. I hope you like it. Dont forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians :-(**

* * *

Travis walked into the Dining Pavilion thinking about Katie. To say he was confused would be an understatement. He _really_ didn't understand girls. But he was also angry. '_When pigs fly_'? _When was_ that_ going to happen_? After he gathered a plate of food, Travis scraped some into the fire and prayed _Hermes, please help me find out what's wrong with Katie._ Then, to divert his thoughts, he tried to think about the upcoming war. It was Percy's sixteenth birthday in a couple of days, and everyone was getting more nervous by the second. If they failed, Kronos would rise again. Not good.

Travis approached the Hermes table, his thoughts going back to Katie. Again. He sat next Connor who said "Hey, you took your time."

Travis replied by shaking his head, leaning it on his hand and picking at his food. He was thinking about Katie. She kissed him. She hates him. She ignores him. She _scares_ him. Yet, whenever Travis looks at her, he gets butterflies in his stomach. Whenever she shouts at him, he still thinks she's the most beautiful girl at camp. Whenever she laughs at one of his jokes, he goes dizzy in the head. _But she hasn't laughed in a long while. _

"Hey, man, are you alright?" Connor asked. His brother was never this quiet. Something _had _to be wrong. And Connor had an idea what. Only one person could cause Travis to act like this.

Travis looked up from his food, which he still hadn't touched. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

_"Yes,"_ Travis insisted as he scrunched his eyebrows together. He was a terrible liar.

"This, uh, doesn't have anything to do with a certain Daughter of Demeter, now does it?" Conner asked, leaning close to whisper in his brother's ear.

Travis flushed bright red and the bread roll he was holding snapped in his hard grip.

"No," Travis replied coldly, "Katie has nothing to do with anything."

"I never said Katie," Connor pointed out.

"You suck, Connor," Travis said, getting up from the table.

"Hey, where are you going?" Connor asked, "We still have the bonfire. We're making s'mores."

Travis sighed and shook his head, declining the offer. "Nah, I'd just rather get to bed."

Travis left the Dining Pavilion into the cool August night. The thunderstorm had stopped, but the rain still trickled down at a steady pace. Travis groaned as he stood with his hands by his sides. He glanced up past the arena. He walked through the forges. Everyone was at dinner, so he didn't have to worry about being seen.

He headed to the stables and leant on the doorframe. He looked up the hill at the Strawberry Fields. Travis brushed his wet curls out from his eyes and shivered as a sharp breeze cut through the air. As he studied the scene in front of him, he noticed a figure sitting amongst the strawberry plants. He knew immediately from the long hair and elegant slant of the shoulders that it was a girl, and he didn't need to guess who.

Katie had her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her hands, sobbing; tears mixed with rain. She turned her head away from Travis, out towards the ocean. She hadn't seen him yet.

Travis felt a pang in his chest as he saw Katie crying like that; all he could think was _I did this._ He had always flirted playfully with her, but didn't realise that she might have actually liked him back. Well, now he'd never know.

Sighing, Travis turned around and headed back towards the Hermes cabin. The Amphitheatre was flooded with a rich golden light, showing that everyone was in a happy and carefree mood.

_Well almost everyone_, Travis thought as he remembered the crying form of Katie Gardner. He could hear the Apollo kids leading the first campfire son _I Am My Own Great-Grandfather_. He never did like that song.

Just as he was about to enter the Hermes cabin, he heard footsteps behind him. Not bothering to turn around, he said "What do you want Connor?"

"Hey," Conner called out, surprised, "how did you know it was me?"

"I've been stuck with you my entire life. I know what your footsteps sound like." Travis drawled as he walked over the trip-wire that was positioned just in front of the doorframe.

Conner stood there confused. Travis was never _this_ depressed. Even after they were banned from pranking campers for a month after the Athena cabin went haywire. (Come on, no one is _that_ scared of spiders.)

"Okay then," Conner said, trying to avoid an awkward silence. As Travis sat down on his bunk, Connor followed him into the cabin. Unfortunately, Connor forgot about the trip-wire that he had placed earlier that day. Suddenly, a bucket of water fell on his head, soaking him from head to foot.

"Oh my gods –" he said, wiping the water from his eyes. He looked at his brother and noticed that he hadn't even cracked a smile.

Squelching across the floor, Connor made his way to Travis' bed and plonked down beside him.

"Hey, Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened between you and Katie out there? I know you like her; don't even _try_ to deny it."

"It's not that I like her," Travis began, with such honesty that Connor questioned his Travis having a crush on Katie.

Travis turned his head away from his brother and exhaled a shaky breath. "No, it's not that I like her, I freaking _love_ her, Connor!"

Travis looked at his brother, who had a shocked expression on his usually mischievous face.

"Wow, dude, I knew you liked her, but _love_? That's pretty extreme."

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that it's the truth."

The two sat on the bed in silence, mulling over thoughts that were both related and unrelated to Travis' dilemma.

Finally, Connor asked in a softer voice, "What happened, Trav?"

Connor's eyes, filled with curiosity and sympathy, met Travis's. Behind the forget-me-not blue orbs was one simple emotion: that of a broken heart.

Travis told Connor everything, from the Chocolate Bunnies prank to their sparring match. Then, he told him about how Katie ignored him, and made it public that she didn't want anything to do with him. Finally, he told Connor how he confronted her that evening, and how they had argued.

After he finished, a single tear escaped from Travis' eye. Connor put his hands on his shoulders, looked at him and said, "This is one trick that we can't pull off, and you know that. Give Katie time, and she'll come around. You can't force love."

Travis nodded sadly and lay back on his bed, his head against the pillow. Connor sat next to him and watched his brother's breathing slowly become steady, indicating that he was asleep. The ghost of a smile crossed the sleeping boy's face as he mumbled _Katie._

_'At least in dreams,' _Connor thought, _'he can be with her forever.'_

* * *

**Awwww, poor Travis. Don't worry, they'll get together soon.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Luv ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone,**

**I was looking at the number of views, reviews and follows I have and was so surprised at the popularity of thi story. I would really like to say a big thank you to meadow-music who gave me this idea for this chapter. This story was only supposed to have two chapters but I might continue this story for a bit longer.**

**I still welcome any comments, reviews, constructive critisism or story ideas. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

A change came over Travis during the next few days. The light in his eyes was gone, replaced by determination. He hadn't stolen anything, and he was focused more on battle strategies than pranking. He said that it was time to get serious; Percy's birthday was in less than eighty four hours, and they needed all the preparation they could get.

Travis wasn't the only one acting out of the ordinary though. Percy had disappeared somewhere, but Juniper had said that he was safe. Apparently Nico di Angelo had something to do with it. That kid may only be twelve, but he freaked Katie out. And she wasn't the only one, either. Annabeth was stressing out big time– writing out strategies and talking to herself. That didn't help anyone's mood.

It wasn't like him. Normally, Travis would be making jokes about how everyone was going to die and that they were going to kick Luke's ass. But not this time. His expression was permanently blank and he never laughed.

Katie knew it was her fault. She shouldn't have said those things to him, especially when he was trying to apologise. But she quickly dismissed those thoughts; they _hate_ each other. She should hold no responsibility over his state of being.

Every time Katie walked past him, she wold give Travis a small, guilty, apologetic smile. He wouldn't talk to her though. The only response she got was a look of wistful longing, which confused her even more.

Katie was sitting once again in her strawberry fields. She had a perfect view of the entire camp and was currently watching the Ares and Apollo kids fight. Again.

_Can't they just give it a rest already?_ Katie thought, _we're on the brink of _war_!_

Katie could see the rest of the campers, including her siblings, training in the arena or on the lava wall. She was the only one who wasn't. She had scheduled a practice with Annabeth later that day, but she really should have been doing _something_ to help out.

But no, Katie was just sitting there, watching. But a particular figure caught her eye. Travis Stoll was battling, in full combat, with Michael Yew. Katie had never seen such determination in his eyes. A fiery passion burned through his soul, evident in his powerful blows.

In under a minute of fierce battle, Michael's sword was flung across the arena and he lay there on the dirt floor, drenched in sweat. The others who were training had stopped their fights to watch the duo. Travis's blade was to Michael's chest, his eyes glazed with an emotion that Katie had often seen on his face. Katie was very good at reading people, but she could not comprehend what it was.

Michael's eyes were widened in fear; no one had ever seen Travis fight so boldly before. Growling, Travis threw down his sword and it hit the ground with a clatter. He stormed away from Michael's panting form and shot glares at anyone that got in his way.

Connor pulled Michael to his feet, clapped him on the back and ran after his brother, who gave him a glare that was the reason for the phrase _'if looks could kill'._

Katie got up from her crooked sitting pose and silently scampered down the hill to where Connor and Travis were standing. She willed the plants to grow around her. She couldn't see them, but that meant that the two brothers couldn't see _her_. Although, they were so involved in their conversation that she doubted they would spot her if she ran out in front of them wearing a yellow polka-dot bikini with a tea-cosy on her head dancing to the hokey pokey.

"Come on man, you need to lighten up a bit. The whole camp is worried about you." That was Connor's voice. Katie could tell because it was so much younger than Travis's. _And so much less adorable,_ Katie thought.

She frowned at her own thought and shook her head, dismissing any doubt. She turned her attention back to Connor and Travis.

"All camp except one. _She_ isn't worried," Travis said, his voice dripping with hurt. "Why would _she_ care?"

Katie didn't know who 'she' was, but she suddenly felt something strange pang in her chest, a pang that she later found out was jealousy.

"You know she cares Travis," Connor said. "Only an idiot wouldn't be able to see it."

"I must be an idiot then," Travis said, his voice getting softer.

_They must be getting closer to the cabins,_ Katie thought. She crept behind them, peeking through the cracks in the vines surrounding her.

"Look, Travis, I'm your brother. It's my job to look after you, and all I can tell you now is to forget about her. Mulling over it isn't going to make anything any better. Move on and focus on something else. Like preparing for the war!"

Travis was silent for a long time, and Katie wondered if they had moved away, but she wasn't disappointed, because she heard Travis sigh. When he spoke, his voice was oddly quiet.

"I don't want to forget her," Travis whispered in an almost inaudible voice, "I don't want to move on. This hurts, but she means too much to just…" he trailed off, searching for the right word. "She means too much to just _let go._ There were two ropes that I could climb to get to her, and I chose the barbed one. I could have chosen the one without barbs, but I chose the hard way. I want to hang on as long as possible, even if it means that my hands bleed."

"Are you sure dude? I mean, you seem really depressed. And I don't want you to risk your life in this war if you're not able to defend yourself because you're like this. You're my only family now, and I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sure. I'll never forgive myself if I let her go," was Travis's soft reply. Then, the aura around him changed and he said, as if nothing had happened, "Well, if you could excuse me, Malcolm and I have some strategizing to do."

Travis marched off toward the Athena Cabin, where Malcolm opened the door and ushered him in.

At this point, Katie felt a rush of different emotions swell through her body.

Hate – she absolutely _resented_ the girl that made Travis feel like this. How could she not know how Travis felt? Katie made a mental note to kill that girl as soon as she found out who she was.

Fear – how long could Travis last like this? Katie was worried about him, something she never thought that she was even capable of.

Hurt – wait. Why was she feeling hurt? A little voice in the back of her mind told her that she didn't even need to ask. _'You care about him and you know it.'_ Katie frowned and whispered "Curse you Aphrodite!"

But Katie knew that it wasn't Aphrodite talking. She also knew that she wanted the _real _Travisback.

Connor looked away from his brother and sighed. Katie strained her ears so she could hear what he was saying.

"Poor, poor Travis," whispered Connor, shaking his head. "If only she knew."

* * *

**Well well well. It looks like Katie is ****_finally_**** realizing her feelings for Travis. But is it too late for them?**

**Please let me know what you think. I won't update again until I get 20 reviews. Oh, and if you have time, check out my other story 'Demigod High-School Story' (Yeah, it's a bad name, but I'll change it later.**

**See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gods. Last chapter I asked for twenty reviews before I updated next, and by that afternoon, I had my twentieth reviewer! I was so excited.**

**I would secondly like to apologize for not updating sooner, but this was a really hard chapter to write. It is a bit of a filler chapter, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. I do have a social (and school) life as well. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it! Don't forget to review. I want to aim for 40 this time. **

**Oh, and if you could vote on my poll on my profile I'll give you cookies (::) (::) (::), and I really need feedback for my other story, so could you check it out?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I wish I did though :-(**

* * *

It was happening. The war was beginning. Annabeth had gotten a phone call from Percy telling her that she was alright, and to send fighters to New York City. All the campers who were capable of fighting were sent to the Empire State Building in Camp Half-Blood's three white _Delphi Strawberry Service _vans. That left camp virtually undefended. Not good.

Travis was worried to say the least. _Anything_ could happen to him (or Katie) during this war and then she'd never know how he felt about him. She had been the only thing on Travis's mind during the whole week. He didn't find the fun in pranking and making jokes so he turned to creating battle plans with the Athena cabin.

He was scared. Ever Beckendorf died, it had finally settled in that this wasn't just some horrible nightmare. He had joked about it at the time, but since Clarisse and the rest of the Ares cabin refused to fight, their chance of success was getting slimmer by the second.

Outside the van, Travis could hear the bustling of the everyday life of the average New Yorker. _They had no idea how lucky they are, _Travis thought as he looked out the window. _I can't wait until all this is over._

The van came to an abrupt halt and Argus opened the door for them. The campers began to climb out, only to be greeted by Percy and Mrs. O'Leary. Mrs. O'Leary was bounding up Fifth Avenue, but leaped over to where they were standing when Percy whistled to her.

Pollux, Silena Beauregard, Michael Yew, Jake Mason, Annabeth and Connor climbed out ahead of him, all looking a little green from the long ride. Travis lagged behind the group; it was easy to hide amongst forty campers. He dragged Connor as far away from Katie as possible. Connor obliged, shaking his head.

Travis watched as Annabeth, clad in her black camouflage and carrying Daedalus' laptop, approached Percy. He was staring at her. Again. The two had a small conversation that the rest of the campers couldn't hear, but then Percy turned to the campers and began.

"Thanks for coming, everybody," he turned to Chiron who was sitting in his wheelchair at the front of the group. "Chiron, after you."

Chiron shook his head. "I came to wish you luck, my boy. But I have made a point never to visit Olympus unless I am summoned."

Percy's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "But you're our leader."

"I am your trainer, your teacher. That is not the same as being your leader. I will go gather what allies I can. It may not be too late to convince my brother centaurs to help. Meanwhile, _you _called the campers here, Percy. _You_ are the leader."

This information looked like it hit Percy like a ton of bricks, but it was true. Travis had never denied it for a second. Percy was the most experienced camper after Annabeth and everyone looked up to him whether he liked it or not.

All the campers were looking at Percy expectantly, and he was about to protest, but he took a deep breath. "Okay, like I told Annabeth on the phone–" _Wait, _Travis thought_, Annabeth has a phone? That's definitely a first._ Percy continued "–something bad is going to happen by tonight. Some kind of trap. We've got to get an audience with Zeus and convince him to defend the city. Remember, we can't take no for an answer."

_Tonight. _That word stuck out like a sore thumb. Travis' mind was going a million miles an hour. _What's going to happen? What if I don't make it? _Then a worse thought struck him._ What if _Katie_ doesn't make it?_

Percy shook Chiron's hand. "You'll do well, Percy. Just remember your strengths and beware your weaknesses."

Percy looked toward the campers with a smile so confident that it had to be fake. "Let's go," he said, and led the group to the lobby of the Empire State Building.

The security guard was in his usual position: sitting behind the desk in the lobby, reading a book. _Hang on,_ Travis thought, _is that _Twilight?

He glanced up as the campers filed in, weapons and armour clanking. It was lucky that it was so late in the afternoon. The Mist couldn't cover up _that _much.

"School group? We're about to close up."

"No," Percy said. "Six-hundredth floor."

The guard could obviously see through the mist; his pale blue eyes settled on Annabeth's hip, looking at her knife.

"There is no six-hundredth floor, kid." He droned on like he was trying to convince himself rather than the campers. Travis was getting impatient. He was itching to kick some major titan butt.

"Move along." The guard tried to shoo them away, but Percy leaned across the table and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened and pointed Percy and the rest of the group to the elevator on the right.

The group of demigods made their way to the elevator, and divided into two groups so they would all fit into the elevator. Travis and Connor were in the first group with Percy and Annabeth, and Katie drifted over to the second group. Travis thought that was good. He couldn't imagine the level of awkwardness if he and Katie got pressed up against each other in the stuffy elevator.

After a few painful minutes of listening to 'Stayin' Alive", the elevator doors dinged open and in front of them was a path of floating stones that led through the clouds up to Mount Olympus. The mountain was silent. There was no bustle of Hermes and his messengers, no singing or poetry recitals from the Muses. There was no hint of an argument between Poseidon and Athena.

They made their way across the sky bridge into the streets of the abandoned Olympus. Here and there Travis would spot a lone muse playing the lyre, or a Cyclops sweeping the streets with an uprooted oak tree.

Up ahead, Percy and Annabeth were engaged in conversation. Travis couldn't hear all of their conversation (it wasn't eavesdropping, they were talking too loud), but he caught a few words here and there such as _'curse', 'Hera', 'cow' _and _'watch where I step.'_

Travis was about to laugh when he heard Pollux shout something.

"Look!" Pollux cried. He was pointing toward the horizon. "What is _that_?"

Suddenly, everyone froze. Blue lights were streaking across the evening sky toward Olympus like tiny comets. They seemed to be coming from all over the city, heading straight toward the mountain. As they got close, they fizzled out. They watched them for several minutes and they didn't seem to do any damage, but still it was strange.

"Like infrared scopes," Michael Yew muttered. "We're being targeted."

"Let's get to the palace," Percy said.

Footsteps echoed off the walls as the forty demigods entered the throne room. Percy went straight to Bessie, the Ophiotarus, and began a small conversation. Annabeth, even under the circumstances, cracked a smile and rolled her eyes, as if to say _Stupid Seaweed Brain._

Travis smiled. _Maybe Katie and I could've had nicknames for each other,_ he thought. But he frowned as he remembered that Katie despises him.

As the group walked toward the thrones, a woman's voice said, "Hello again, Percy Jackson. You and your friends are welcome."

It was a girl who looked about eight. Her mousy brown hair fell in front of her eyes, which Travis would say were reflecting flames. That is, if there was any flames in sight.

Percy bowed. "Lady Hestia."

_This _was Hestia? Travis couldn't believe it. Then again, the gods could take any shape or form they desired, so Hestia must've wanted to appear as a young girl. He bowed along with the rest of the campers.

"I see you went through with you plan. You bear the curse of Achilles." Hestia stated.

Whispers immediately broke out among the campers. Travis leaned to Connor, whose eyebrows were raised.

"What did she say?"

"I dunno," Connor replied, looking as befuddled as the rest of the crowd.

"Percy can't have possibly bathed in the Styx. That's crazy!" Travis said.

"I know man." Connor said. "Shh, she's saying something."

Hestia had indeed said something to Percy. Then suddenly, he looked into her eyes and collapsed. Annabeth grabbed him and he asked "Did…did you see that?"

_See what? _Travis thought. It seemed like Annabeth was thinking the same thing.

"See what?" she asked Percy, who by now, had recovered from his fall. He looked back at Hestia and shook his head.

"How long was I out?"

"Percy, you weren't out at all. You just looked at Hestia for like one second and collapsed."

Percy turned back to Hestia. "Um, Lady Hestia," he said, "we've come on urgent business. We need to see—"

Suddenly, a different voice filled the throne room. A voice that Travis knew well.

A god shimmered into existence next to Hestia. He looked about twenty-five, with curly salt-and-pepper hair and elfish features. He wore a military pilot's flight suit, with tiny bird's wings fluttering on his helmet and his black leather boots. In the crook of his arm was a long staff entwined with two living serpents.

"Hermes," Connor and Travis whispered in unison. It wasn't every day that you come face-to-face with your godly father, and Travis wished that it was any day but today.

"I will leave you now," Hestia said. She bowed to the aviator and disappeared into smoke. It was obvious why she was so anxious to go. Hermes, the God of Messengers, did not look happy.

"Hello Percy," Hermes said. Travis wondered why his father was to angry. Then he thought about Luke, his brother. It was strange to think that. The whole Hermes cabin hadn't thought of Luke as part of their family since he attacked Percy in the woods all those years ago. But he was as much a son of Hermes as the rest.

Percy bowed awkwardly. "Lord Hermes," he said.

George and Martha obviously didn't look too impressed at the lack of attention. They hissed at him until Percy said "Hello George, hey Martha."

"Um, Hermes," Percy said. "We need to talk to Zeus. It's important."

Hermes's eyes were steely cold. "I am his messenger. May I take a message?"

Around Travis, the other demigods shifted around, impatiently.

Percy turned to everyone. "You guys, why don't you do a sweep of the city? Check the defences. See who's left in Olympus. Meet Annabeth and me back here in thirty minutes."

Silena frowned. "But–"

"That's a good idea," Annabeth interrupted. "Connor and Travis–" Travis looked up as he heard his name. "–you two lead."

Travis liked that; getting a leadership role in front of his father. He had never led anything but toilet paper raids.

"We're on it," Travis said. He and Connor led the rest of the campers out of the throne room, leaving Annabeth and Percy alone with Hermes.

"This way everyone!" Connor yelled.

"Everyone, break up into groups and check around the place. Don't make groups of more than five, but _always_ be on your guard." Travis instructed. "Me and Connor will take the temples. The rest of you…work something out."

He jogged over to Connor who was walking with Michael Yew and Will Solace.

"So we're together?" Travis asked. Connor nodded as he checked out some of Will's sonar arrows. "Cool," Travis said. "Everyone, follow me and _keep your guard up_."

They walked around Olympus, primarily the temples. They couldn't see anything in Zeus, Poseidon or Athena's temple. Ares's temple was just decorated with statues of himself doing all these crazy stunts. _Show off,_ Travis thought.

"Nothing here," Michael stated. To no one in particular, he added "I can't believe this is actually happening."

"None of us can," Travis said, "but it is happening, and it's happening now."

"Aren't you scared?" Will asked.

_Of course I'm scared, idiot,_ he thought. But out loud he said, "Of what?"

"Of losing your life."

Travis thought about this. In truth, he couldn't believe that these might be his last days, and that these people with him at this moment might be dead. But really, he was scared about what would happen if they failed.

"I'm not scared about losing myself," Travis said slowly as they exited Ares' temple. "I'm more scared about losing everyone else."

Everyone was silent after that.

The four of them checked the rest of the temples without too much commotion. They scared a Cyclops and a few harpies, but nothing else out of the ordinary.

They only had one more temple to check.

Travis turned around to face his comrades. "Okay everyone, where we're about to venture is an unknown and dangerous place. Men have ventured here and have never been heard from again. Prepare for sudden torture and beware the noxious fumes."

He slowly looked over his shoulder and held out a hand to the shrine.

"Behold!" he exclaimed. He was always very dramatic. "Behold! The temple of Aphrodite!"

The rest of them laughed as Travis went into ninja mode: creeping round corners and trying to be stealthy. Put the emphasis on _'trying'._

Michael, Will and Connor followed Travis into Aphrodite's temple and took a quick look around. _Nothing out of the ordinary,_ Travis thought. That is, if you think that fluorescent pink walls and a wardrobe the size of a small house is normal.

"Okay everyone," Travis called out, "everything's cool here. Let's go report back to Percy and Annabeth…" His voice trailed off as he noticed Aphrodite's looking glass on the back wall of the temple.

It showed New York. At first, Travis didn't think anything was wrong. But then it struck him. Everyone was asleep. _It could just be a picture,_ he thought to himself. But he knew in the back of his mind that this was real.

"What is it Travis?" Connor asked, walking up behind his brother. "Oh no."

'Oh no' pretty much summed it up. Travis ran out of the temple while Michael and Will was working out what had gotten into him.

They followed Travis to a small park on the edge of the mountain. He looked through some tourist type binoculars down at the city. Connor, Will and Michael followed suit and began muttering curses under their breath.

"Go get Percy," Will said to Connor and Travis. They nodded and ran off.

A few minutes later, they burst into the throne room and were met by two worried demigods. Percy and Annabeth's heads snapped around and they locked gazes.

"You need to see this," Connor said. "_Now._"

Travis waved the over and they all broke out into a run. He led them to the park where all the other campers were gathered. At a first glance, it would seem like nothing was wrong. The blue light's had stopped and you could practically hear the gears turning in Percy and Annabeth's mind.

"I don't…hear anything," Annabeth said.

That's the problem. They should all have been able to hear the noise of the city – millions of people bustling around, thousands of cars and machines – the hum of a huge metropolis. New York was never silent.

But it was now.

"What did they do?" Percy asked, his voice tight and angry. "What did they do to my city?"

He pushed Michael Yew away from the binoculars and looked.

Travis knew what Percy would see. The traffic had stopped. Pedestrians were lying on the sidewalks, or curled up in doorways. There was no sign of violence, no wrecks, nothing like that. It was like everyone in New York had simply decided to stop whatever they were doing and pass out.

It was scary. Travis had thought he'd seen everything, but he'd never seen this.

"Are they dead?" Silena asked in astonishment.

Percy gulped. "Not dead," he said. "Morpheus has put the entire island of Manhattan to sleep. The invasion has started."

* * *

**So, the invasion has started, and Travis's love life is as mucked up as ever.**

**I'd really appreciate it if you gave me feedback. You can review or PM me if you have any questions.**

**See you soon PJO fans!**

BcozYou'reMyFriendSeaweedBrain


	6. Chapter 6

**Um, hi? *dodges rotten fruit thrown at by angry fans***

**First off, I would like to apologize for not updating, and I don't have a good excuse either, just a massive case of writers block. (Curse you, bane of all authors! Curse you!)**

**I would also like to apologize for any errors in this chapter, ****_please_**** PM me if you find any mistakes.**

**Now, prepare for the little rant about my past week:  
It was AWESOME! My school put on the production****_ Hairspray _****and last week was the production week and it was pretty full on (as in 11 and a half hour rehearsals). But, closing night was AMAZING! The audience was fantastic. They laughed and clapped and cheered and, well, you probably don't want to hear the details, but if you do, PM me and RavenRedSea and I will tell you about how awesome theater is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. However, I do own a badge that says ****_I Heart Percy_**** on it...**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Lucy, who I know is reading this now. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Percy ran to the elevator and ushered the rest of the demigods inside. It was a tight squeeze, but we all made it. Another '80's song was playing, and it didn't lighten the mood one bit. Katie couldn't see Travis anywhere; he must have lingered to the back of the group. She was really starting to miss him, and all she wanted was for things to go back the way they were. She'd even be glad for another of the Stoll's ingenious pranks to be targeted at her, if it just meant that everything would be normal.

It seemed like forever until the elevator made that annoying _'ding'_ sound and opened the doors, to reveal the silent lobby of the Empire State Building. As quietly as they could (which wasn't very quiet, I can tell you that. An army of demigods can't exactly be very stealthy while clad in metal armour and carrying weapons), they walked out onto the streets of Manhattan.

The first thing that everyone saw was Mrs. O'Leary pigging out at an overturned hot-dog stand. The owner was sprawled out across the sidewalk sucking his thumb, but appeared to be uninjured from the hell-hound's rampage.

The group stood there in front of the building rather awkwardly as Percy approached Argus, who was still waiting by the vans. All of Argus's one hundred eyes were wide open, and it was pretty easy to see that he was freaking out.

As Percy calmed him down, the other demigods surveyed the area. What used to be a bustling city was now as silent as a graveyard. Katie wasn't used to this level of stillness. She had never grown up in a city like Percy or Annabeth had, but there was still a lot of noise around camp. You wouldn't think that the growls of the monsters in the woods or the screeching of the harpies or the clashing of metal on metal from the Ares cabin or the occasional explosion from the Hermes cabin would be comforting, but now in the deathly silence and shadow of the skyscrapers, Katie suddenly wished that something would just…happen. It was too still.

Annabeth had walked up to Percy and Argus, and soon, a bronze metal shield was in her possession. The other demigods crowded around, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

In the confusion, Katie had somehow been pushed up against Travis. She blushed and started to say something before he said, "Sorry. I'll get out of your way."

He walked over to Connor, who was to Katie's left. Once everyone was in a (reasonably) comfortable position, Annabeth set the shield on the ground. Suddenly, the reflection on the polished metal changed from sky and buildings to the Statue of Liberty—which wasn't anywhere close to them.

"Whoa," I said. "A video shield."

"One of Daedalus's ideas," Annabeth said. "I had Beckendorf make this before—" She glanced at Silena. "Um, anyway, the shield bends sunlight or moonlight from anywhere in the world to create a reflection. You can literally see any target under the sun or moon, as long as natural light is touching it. Look."

The image on the shield suddenly changed to Central Park Zoo, then zooming down East 60th, past Bloomingdale's, then turning on Third Avenue.

"Whoa," Connor said. "Back up. Zoom in right there."

"What?" Annabeth said nervously. "You see invaders?"

"No, right there—Dylan's Candy Bar." Connor grinned at his brother. "Dude, it's open. And _everyone _is asleep. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Travis's face suddenly lit up and Katie could immediately tell that he was planning a raid. Any sympathy that she felt for him suddenly disappeared; how could he even think about theft at a time like this?

"Connor!" Katie scolded. "This is serious. You are not going to loot a candy store in the middle of a war!"

"Sorry," Connor muttered, but he didn't sound very ashamed. Travis scowled and Katie rolled her eyes at the pair. _Would they ever grow up?_

Annabeth passed her hand in front of the shield, and another scene popped up: FDR Drive, looking across the river at Lighthouse Park.

"This will let us see what's going on across the city," she said. "Thank you, Argus. Hopefully we'll see you back at camp . . . someday."

Argus grunted. He and the two harpy drivers swerved away, weaving around clusters of idle cars that littered the road.

Percy whistled for Mrs. O'Leary and she came bounding over, leaving the poor hot-dog stand in ruins. After a couple of loud barks and giving one highly unnecessary slobbery kiss to Percy, she bounded off.

Pollux crouched next to a sleeping policeman. "I don't get it. Why didn't we fall asleep too? Why just the mortals?"

To everyone's surprise, it was Silena Beauregard who answered him. "This is a huge spell," she said. "The bigger the spell, the easier it is to resist. If you want to sleep millions of mortals, you've got to cast a very thin layer of magic. Sleeping demigods is much harder."

The whole group stared at her. "When did you learn so much about magic?" Percy asked her, a look of clear bewilderment on his face.

Silena blushed. "I don't spend _all _my time on my wardrobe."

"Percy," Annabeth called. She was still looking at the shield. "You'd better see this."

The bronze image showed Long Island Sound near La Guardia. A fleet of a dozen speedboats raced through the dark water toward Manhattan. Each boat was packed with demigods in full Greek armor. At the back of the lead boat, a purple banner emblazoned with a black scythe flapped in the night wind. It was the battle flag of Kronos.

"Scan the perimeter of the island," Percy said. "Quick."

Annabeth shifted the scene south to the harbor. A Staten Island Ferry was plowing through the waves near Ellis Island. The deck was crowded with dracaenae and a whole pack of hellhounds. Swimming in front of the ship was a pod of marine mammals. They looked like dolphins, but their doglike faces and the swords strapped to their waists showed that they were telkhines—sea demons.

The scene shifted again: the Jersey shore, right at the entrance to the Lincoln Tunnel. A hundred assorted monsters were marching past the lanes of stopped traffic: giants with clubs, rogue Cyclopes, a few fire-spitting dragons, and a World War II-era Sherman tank, pushing cars out of its way as it rumbled into the tunnel.

"What's happening with the mortals outside Manhattan?" Percy asked Annabeth. "Is the whole state asleep?"

She frowned. "I don't think so, but it's strange. As far as I can tell from these pictures, Manhattan is totally asleep. Then there's like a fifty-mile radius around the island where time is running really, really slow. The closer you get to Manhattan, the slower it is."

She showed the group another scene—a New Jersey highway. Katie quickly scanned the scene and noticed something – the drivers were awake, but the cars were moving at about one mile per hour. Birds flew overhead in slow motion. Everything was slowing down.

_Please don't tell me it's what I think it is,_ Katie pleaded to herself.

"Kronos," Percy said. "He's slowing time."

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. If you like, you can write a review telling me what you want to happen during the battle. That would be a BIG help to my poor little brain. (I'm still wiped out from ****_Hairspray_****. Can you tell that I love theater?**

**See you soon awesome people! Don't forget to review!**

**Luv ya!**

**BcozYou'reMyFriendSeaweedBrain**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wassup? Well, this update is a bit sooner than anticipated, but I had so many reviews that I just kept writing and writing and, well, here I am.**

**This story was never supposed to be so long, but it's getting really fun to write! **

**I am so jealous of all you in the US, the SOM doesn't come to Australia until September...:(**

**Anyway, my friends and I are thinking about writing a crossover between Avengers and Percy Jackson. What do you think? It would be about two OC's and such, and we've already got a plot set up. PM me or leave a review to let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson...Annabeth Chase does! LOL**

* * *

Travis took in a sharp breath as he processed what Percy had said. It didn't seem real, it didn't seem right. And Percy was probably going to die.

_This is it,_ he thought. _This is our chance to save the world._

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he barely heard Katie say, "Hecate might be helping. Look how the cars are all veering away from the Manhattan exits, like they're getting a subconscious message to turn back."

The two, Travis and Katie, locked eyes for a moment and, for a split second, her eyes smiled at him. But he broke the connection and looked away, suddenly becoming interested in his ratty old boots.

Travis was broken out of his daze by Connor, who was elbowing him in the arm. When he got his brother's attention, he pointed to Annabeth who was glancing at Percy and drumming her fingers along the edge of the tele-sheild.

"I don't know." Annabeth huffed in reply to Katie's statement. "But somehow they've surrounded Manhattan in layers of magic. The outside world might not even realize something is wrong. Any mortals coming toward Manhattan will slow down so much they won't know what's happening."

"Like flies in amber," Jake Mason murmured.

Annabeth nodded. "We shouldn't expect any help coming in."

Percy looked around at all of the stunned, confused and often scared faces of his fellow demigods. Travis was tapping his foot in anticipation.

A new wave of determination flashed across Percy's face. "Alright," he began. "We're going to hold Manhattan."

Whispers shot throughout the cluster of demigods like wildfire. Some were in doubt: _I dunno if we can do it. The odds are _not_ in our favour. _Some were in defeat: _By Zeus, we're doomed._ Some were in respect: _He must really believe in us._ But, all Travis could hear from the Aphrodite girls that were standing behind him were _Oh my gods, isn't he dreamy, _and _Eek! Percabeth forever!_ And _Does anyone have some nail polish I can borrow?_

Silena Beaureguard, however, was silent. She tugged at her armour and voiced her thoughts. "Um, Percy, Manhattan is huge," she muttered.

"We_are _going to hold it," Percy said, determined. "We have to."

"He's right," Annabeth said. "The gods of the wind should keep Kronos's forces away from Olympus by air, so he'll try a ground assault. We have to cut off the entrances to the island."

"They have boats," Michael Yew pointed out. He was right. There was no way that they'd be able to keep out Kronos' army if they were coming by boat.

Percy frowned, deep in thought. His eyes brightened and, for the first time in a long while, he had an idea.

"I'll take care of the boats," he said. _Scratch that about an idea,_ Travis thought.

Michael frowned. "How?"

"Just leave it to me," he said. "We need to guard the bridges and tunnels. Let's assume they'll try a midtown or downtown assault, at least on their first try. That would be the most direct way to the Empire State Building. Michael, take Apollo's cabin to the Williamsburg Bridge. Katie, Demeter's cabin takes the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. Grow thorn bushes and poison ivy in the tunnel. Do whatever you have to do, but keep them out of there! Conner, take half of Hermes cabin and cover the Manhattan Bridge."

Connor stood up straight and saluted. "Sir, yes, sir!" he shouted. Nervous laughter ran through the crowd, but Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Travis," Percy said, looking at him. Travis' eyes brightened. What a perfect excuse for raiding that candy store… "You take the other half and cover the Brooklyn Bridge. And no stopping for looting or pillaging!"

"Awwww!" the whole Hermes cabin complained. Next to him, Connor muttered "Darn!"

Percy ignored the cries of protest and continued with instructing the rest of the clan.

"Silena, take the Aphrodite crew to the Queens-Midtown Tunnel."

"Oh my gods," one of her sisters said. "Fifth Avenue is _so _on our way! We could accessorize, and monsters, like,_ totally _hate the smell of Givenchy."

"No delays," he said. He reconsidered what they said for a minute and decided, "Well . . . the perfume thing, if you think it'll work."

Six Aphrodite girls kissed him on the cheek in excitement. He seemed to lose concentration for a moment – well, who wouldn't if they were kissed by _Aphrodite _girls – and Annabeth was fuming.

"All right, enough!" Percy closed his eyes for a minute, and Travis was getting impatient. "The Holland Tunnel. Jake, take the Hephaestus cabin there. Use Greek fire, set traps. Whatever you've got."

He grinned. "Gladly. We've got a score to settle. For Beckendorf!"

The whole cabin roared in approval.

"The 59th Street Bridge," I said. "Clarisse—"

His voice faltered as he realised that Clarisse wasn't there; the whole Ares cabin was sitting back at camp.

"We'll take that," Annabeth stepped in after a few seconds of silence. She turned to her siblings. "Malcolm, take the Athena cabin, activate plan twenty-three along the way, just like I showed you. Hold that position."

"You got it."

"I'll go with Percy," she said. "Then we'll join you, or we'll go wherever we're needed."

Somebody in the back of the group said, "No detours, you two."

There were some giggles, and Connor nudged his brother and Travis cracked a grin. _Those two definitely needed to get together already,_ Travis thought. The whole camp was tired of their constant 'not flirting'.

"All right," Percy said, turning red with embarrassment. He wouldn't look Annabeth in the eye. "Keep in touch with cell phones."

"We don't have cell phones," Silena protested.

He looked around and then reached down, picked up some snoring lady's BlackBerry, and tossed it to Silena. "You do now. You all know Annabeth's number, right? If you need us, pick up a random phone and call us. Use it once, drop it, then borrow another one if you have to. That should make it harder for the monsters to zero in on you."

Everyone grinned. Travis _definitely _liked this idea. He cleared his throat. "Uh, if we find a really nice phone—"

"No, you can't keep it," Percy said.

"Aw, man."

"Hold it, Percy," Jake Mason said. "You forgot the Lincoln Tunnel."

He was right. They didn't have enough forces to cover that as well.

_That's it,_ Travis thought with a mental face-palm. _We're doomed._

Then a girl's voice called from across the street: "How about you leave that to us?"

Travis turned around to see who had spoken. At first he thought it was Clarisse, but he knew that she'd never back down from proving her point. Besides, the voice was too feminine to be Clarisse, but Travis was sure that he'd heard it before.

When he finally saw the source of the voice, he couldn't believe it. A band of thirty adolescent girls crossed Fifth Avenue.

They wore white shirts, silvery camouflage pants, and combat boots. They all had swords at their sides, quivers on their backs, and bows at the ready. A pack of white timber wolves milled around their feet, and many of the girls had hunting falcons on their arms.

The girl in the lead had spiky black hair and a black leather jacket. She wore a silver circlet on her head like a princess's tiara, which didn't match her skull earrings or her _Death to Barbie_ T-shirt showing a little Barbie doll with an arrow through its head.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried.

The daughter of Zeus grinned. "The Hunters of Artemis, reporting for duty."

She and Annabeth shared a close embrace. The two hadn't seen each other since Atlas…well, no one really liked to remember that. She gave Percy a small hug and said, "I bet you're glad to see me, aren't you Kelp Head?"

"You have no idea," he said, grinning.

Next to Travis, Connor stepped forward and held his arms out to Thalia. _This isn't going to end well,_ Travis thought while trying to pull his idiot brother away before he got decapitated.

His efforts, however, were in vain, as Connor called out, "Hey, gorgeous, don't I get a hug too?"

Thalia looked appalled as Connor said to her, "What about a little kiss?"

Everyone looked around to face the two. Thalia, however, just smiled and turned back to her other friends, but not before giving Connor an electric shock. Travis laughed along with the rest of the camp as Connor tried to flatten his hair, which was still sparking with electric currents.

The other Hunters didn't like being around campers, especially boys, but they didn't shoot anyone, which for them was a pretty warm welcome.

"Where have you been the last year?" Percy asked Thalia. "You've got like twice as many Hunters now!"

That was definitely true, but whether Artemis had ten hunters or ten million, they'd still beat Camp Half-Blood at capture the flag. It was highly embarrassing for all of the campers. Especially for Travis. The last time that the hunters visited, he ended up handing by a tree near Zeus' Fist by his underwear. Yeah, that didn't end well. It didn't make a good impression on Katie either. So much for playing the hero.

Thalia laughed. "Long, _long_story. I bet my adventures were more dangerous than yours, Jackson."

"Complete lie," he challenged.

"We'll see," she promised. "After this is over, you, Annabeth, and me: cheeseburgers and fries at that hotel on West 57th."

"Le Parker Meridien," Percy said. "You're on. And Thalia, thanks."

She shrugged. "Those monsters won't know what hit them. Hunters, move out!"

She raised her hand again and Connor shied away from her in fear that she was going to electrocute him again. Instead, she hit the silver bracelet on her wrist and a shield spiraled into full form. Travis, along with the rest of the campers shied away from the hideous face that was molded into the center of the shield. The golden face of Medusa seemed to bore into Travis's soul with a lifetime of unblinking gaze.

Thalia just smirked at the cringing demigods and waved her hand to the Hunters and they took off down the avenue, followed by their wolves and falcons, and they all knew that the Lincoln Tunnel was well protected.

"Thank the gods," Annabeth said. "But if we don't blockade the rivers from those boats, guarding the bridges and tunnels will be pointless."

"You're right," Percy said, nodding.

He looked around at the campers and looked like a million thoughts were running through his head.

He took a deep breath and turned his gaze to Annabeth who nodded her head and motioned for him to continue.

"You're the greatest heroes of this millennium," he said, trying to sound confident. "It doesn't matter how many monsters come at you. Fight bravely, and we will win." I raised Riptide and shouted, "FOR OLYMPUS!"

The shouts of the battle cry came from the demigods and their voices echoed off the buildings of Midtown. For a moment it sounded brave, but it died quickly in the silence of ten million sleeping New Yorkers.

* * *

**Well you all have pretty much worked out what's going to happen, and I am still open for suggestions and LOVE all of your reviews! I'm signing up to be a Beta Reader so I would love to proof read any of your work. **

**Please let me know if my Beta page is working, I'm not sure if I've done it right.**

**Peace out and yours in demigodishness,  
BcozYou'reMyFriendSeaweedBrain (That's a bit long to type, so just call me Daphne)**


End file.
